Jazz Fenton (SC Stories)
Jasmine Fenton (AKA "Jazz") is a character from the original show. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a character within the Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections series. Background Information Jazz grew up in a family where ghosts have always been her parents' main obsession, often leading to unsettling or straight-up traumatic childhood memories. Her younger brother often shared her concern for their parents and would try to avoid having to listen to them rambling on about new ghost discoveries, learning about their latest inventions, or other long-winded stories about their careers as professional investigative ghost hunters. If she had not found solace in literature (particularly in psychology) and spent time heightening her IQ, one could imagine that Jazz would have become a much different person. Personality While sometimes bossy, over-protective, and pushy (which she takes ownership of in "My Brother's Keeper"), Jazz is a maternally-driven young woman. She aspires to be a good role model to all who know her, so she is self-motivating, intuitive, and inspired to learn new things whenever possible. She spends much of her time reading, researching, and observing the world around her, making her a knowledgeable asset to Team Phantom. Sometimes her pursuit of knowledge can risk her (or her friends') safety and she has been known to over-analyze people or situations, but her intentions are always good. Occasionally, she will try to interfere with her brother's affairs and may not back away unless explicitly told to do so. However, if she believes someone truly does not realize what danger lies ahead, she is known to stand her ground -- even going so far as to engage in physical combat. No matter what foe opposes Team Phantom's members, Jazz is not one to sit on the sidelines; if she can fight, she will, and she always comes prepared for anything. Family Relations Her immediate family consists of her parents and one younger brother. Danielle stays with them occasionally, but she is considered mostly free-roaming. At this time, there are no plans to incorporate original characters to this list. Jack & Maddie Pending... Danny As stated in the original series, she and her little brother, Danny, were very close during their childhood - probably as a result of them sharing the same views about their parents' obsession with ghosts and technological advancements. When in high school, he put up walls between them, which she took notice of and attempted time and again to understand. He almost revealed his secret to her when dealing with Spectra with some gentle persuasion (although she already knew, which was why she brought it up in the first place). She admitted this when he asked how long she knew after he successfully beat his evil future self. When she initially joined Team Phantom with him and his friends, she proved to be more harm than help, which strained their relationship and led her into nearly betraying him. Luckily, she revealed that it was simply a ploy to try taking down one of her brother's enemies to prove she was useful to the team. Since then, they have rekindled their bond and grown closer, although she operates a little differently than the rest of Team Phantom (such as staying closer to home while the others venture elsewhere). Whether it be through motivational speeches, listening to his issues, or offering compassion and protection, Jazz's main goal is to love and support her little brother. Danielle Assuming that Jazz had not been informed about Dani Phantom until after "Kindred Spirits" or "D-Stabilized," this section will be further elaborated somewhere within Season 1. Relationship with Dash Baxter Since at least the beginning of her Junior year, Jazz has been Dash's extracurricular tutor helping him learn to study to better his class grades. Although she finds it difficult to teach him and believes he does not take her advice as seriously as she hopes, she is seeing improvement at times, which keeps her optimistic about his future. She believes that he has the potential to be successful -- but first, he should probably focus less on crushing on her and more on his actual studies. As she often tells her little brother, "It's just a matter of priorities and discipline tutoring Dash." Season One Pending... Relationship with G-Squared To be completed during Season Two. Relationship with Ghost Writer Pending... Season Two Pending... Friends Despite her out-rightly kindhearted and giving nature, Jazz is not known for having many friends of her own besides the ones shared by her little brother. Depending on the progression of the storyline, she may develop more. Sam Manson Jazz had never been particularly close to Sam in the past, mostly because she was Danny's friend, not hers, but that changed after they had to work together to return all the lost men in "Girls' Night Out," which inadvertently helped them bond. She is aware that Sam is not exactly the fondest of her, but believes that in time they will become closer; in the meantime, she tries to be sensitive of Sam's thoughts and opinions. The last thing she wants is to risk being outcasted from the team because of a silly rivalry. Cris Rathers Pending... Season 1 Episodes Pending... Season 2 Episodes Pending... Appearance Jazz appears in this series with only mild alterations to her original design. She has long red-orange hair with bangs parted to the right, teal blue eyes, Caucasian skin, a lean frame with a slightly pronounced bust, and she stands at about 5'8" (standard American measurement). *'Season One' -- She still wears a black V-neck, long-sleeve shirt, but now has a pair of white pants with a blue waistband and hemming and a black headband. She also wears magenta lipstick and a small amount of eyeliner. Voice Actor(s) Colleen O'Shaughnessey was her original voice actress, and so she continues to be desired. If ever needed, an available backup could be the series author, Numbuh 404. Trivia *As shown in the Season Three episode, "Forever Phantom," from the original show, Jazz has been putting together a scrapbook of news articles, pictures, and other memorabilia of Danny's heroics since she learned his secret in "My Brother's Keeper." After it was initially torn apart by Amorpho, she has managed to repair it with the help of her parents. NTS: This may need revisions later. *Jazz has coined the phrases "Team Phantom" and "Ghost Envy," both of which are retained and built upon in this series. She later adds the term "Fusion Envy" to the list, which she uses to describe the behavior(s) of certain characters starting in Season Three. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the show Category:Females Category:SC Stories characters Category:Numbuh 404's articles Category:Humans Category:Members of Team Phantom